El amor surge de un intercambio escolar
by Misaki Giou
Summary: Sakura es una chica común y corriente, pero...se encontrará con Sasuke, un chico realmente sexy...¿qué pasará tras la llegada del chico extranjero? Mucho Leme
1. Chapter 1 Intercambio

Hola. Antes que nada me presento, soy Misaki Giou (: esta es mi primer historia en Fanfiction, en lo personal me encanta esta pareja, espero les agrade. Tomé los personajes prestados, no son mios, espero sus comentarios y tener la conti pronto ^^

**CAPITULO I**

**INTERCAMBIO**

Se podría decir que estaba muy feliz. Mi madre, me había regalado en navidad, una saga de libros los cuales hablaban del amor y de lo enfermizo que este puede ser: "Crepúsculo" así es como se llamaba la saga; el amor imposible entre una humana y un vampiro…

Eran ya las 7:00 a.m., no faltaba nada para que el toque de entrada se diera. Valla que me sentía nostálgica al regresar a clases, a un 4to Semestre lleno de sorpresas… ¿sorpresas? ¿Cómo podría saberlo?, en fin, creo que no eran más que sentimientos míos, la casualidad era "4to Semestre, 4to libro de la saga" valla que era tonta.

Estaba bastante concentrada en mi lectura cuando cierta chica pelirroja se acercó a mí, poniendo su mano sobre la página que leía del libro, impidiendo así mi lectura.

-¿Qué tal 4 ojos? ¿Lista para clases?- me lo decía de forma arrogante, cabe destacar que utilizaba en ocasiones anteojos para leer y no malgastar mi vista.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías dejarme continuar con mi lectura? Es que tú mano, me impide continuar- le dije de manera educada.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?- lo dijo acercándose a mí, y levantando la voz.

-…- suspiré y antes de poder responderle, el toque se dio, y muy puntualmente tras este, entró nuestro primer maestro. Pude darme cuenta como la chica llamada Karin y sus amigas se retiraban a su lugar, sin antes lanzarme una mirada fulminante que a cualquier chica pudo haber asustado, acto que no sucedió en mí.

-Muy buenos días jovencitos, esta mañana tengo que informarles que un alumno de intercambio escolar ingresa a esta aula y clase, como ya saben tomará el lugar de Kiba, quien ya se encuentra en Londres- al escuchar el nombre de mi amigo, suspiré llena de melancolía y con recuerdos vividos, aunque, valla, "chico nuevo" fue lo que pensé fastidiada sin apartar la vista de mi libro, mientras el profesor continuaba hablando. – Espero que sean buenos y amigables con él. Pasa jovencito-

Según terminó de hablar el profesor, escuché pasos provenientes de la puerta de entrada, no levanté en lo absoluto mi mirada, estaba bastante distraída en mi lectura, como para ver a un "chico nuevo", valla, repitiendo esa frase me encontraba escuchando.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, vengo de Londres, Inglaterra. ¡Hmp! Espero que podamos llevar una buena relación- el chico se escuchaba bastante serio, casi obligado a decir lo que dijo, después de escucharlo noté la emoción de todas mis compañeras como si un artista de cine estuviera aquí o algo por el estilo, también noté a Karin y "su grupito" hacerlo, todas se levantaron en dirección al joven, rodeándolo por completo, sólo noté como el profesor no podía con ellas y nos brindó tiempo libre.

Desesperada por tanto grito, levanté mi mirada, cerré mi libro y no pude creer que es lo que veía. Un chico de tés blanca y morena, con un cabello negro azulado precioso y unos ojos azabache que me miraban. En ese momento pensé, imaginé que me encontraba sola con él, ya que sabía que también me miraba. Su físico era perfecto, me quedé boquiabierta hasta que salí del trance al escuchar al profesor sentar a mis compañeras y calmar aquel disturbio.

-Muy bien Sasuke, tu lugar será…veamos… ¡ah sí! En el pupitre vacio a un lado de Sakura Haruno- quedé anonada, pude sentir miradas y palabras de odio sobre mi cuando el joven se acercaba a su asiento designado.

-Sakura Haruno, después de clase, en receso, tiempo libre y salida, serás su guía personal- y de nuevo las miradas…

-¡Hai!- le respondí un tanto nerviosa al notar aquel atractivo chico sentarse a mi lado.

- Te odio, cabello de chicle- escuché la voz de Karin casi como un susurro, la mire y noté aún aquella mirada de rencor y desprecio sobre mí, suspiré y traté de prestarle sumita atención al profesor Tenzo, aunque claramente sentía, a "Sasuke" ahh que bello nombre debo decirlo, aun lado de mi, tomando nota a todo lo que podía. Aunque yo también lo hacía, su presencia me ponía nerviosa /

Llegó el toque que anunciaba la hora de receso, así mismo estaba muy nerviosa ya que el encargo del profesor era un tanto a vergonzante para mí. Noté como Sasuke se ponía de pie, yo solo me dedicaba a guardar mis libros entre ellos, incluido el de mi madre, tratando de disimular los nervios que tenia al sentir al chico Uchiha acercarse a mí.

-Haruno Sakura, ¿cierto?- me giré levemente, impresionada al escuchar mi nombre por él, y aún más extraño que aprendiera tan rápido mi apellido, de solo escucharlo una vez del profesor Tenzo.

-¿Qué tal, Sasuke? Un placer, si, esa soy yo- traté de sonreír de forma que no se notaran mis nervios y mi leve sonrojo.

-¿Uh? Bueno, no hay necesidad de que vuelva a presentarme, aún así el profesor, "te" y "me" pidió que me mostrarás la escuela, ¿podrás ayudarme?- noté su siempre, desde que lo acabo de conocer (unas cuantas horas) su firme semblante serio que me penetraba directamente, haciéndome derretir con esa mirada azabache y ese bello cabello del mismo color y destellos azules.

-Bueno, Sasuke, sígueme- dije después de levantarme de mi asiento-

Salí del aula y enseguida a mi lado, Sasuke venia totalmente despreocupado.

-Bien, este edificio, es el edificio "A", donde por el momento estamos los chicos de 4to Semestre en la preparatoria- íbamos bajando las escaleras, ya que nuestra aula se encontraba en el 2do piso del edificio.

-…- Sasuke, completamente en silencio.

Llegamos, no muy tarde al área de administración, talleres, cafetería, y al final la nunca faltante "cancha de soccer".

-Bueno, creo que ya te he mostrado toda la escuela, sólo faltaba esta área, como puedes notar, aquí están: canchas de básquetbol, vóleibol, tenis y la nunca faltante, cancha de soccer- le sonreí después de mi tonto discurso-

-"cómo si él no supiera nada sobre las canches…" quizá hasta sabe más que yo- pensé.

-Me parece una escuela normal, agradable- miraba él con atención alrededor.

-¡Hey, preciosa! ¡Ven a saludarme!- logré escuchar una voz familiar, era nada mas que Sai, el capitán de la Selección Masculina de Soccer. Sai es un chico de tés demasiado blanca, sus ojos son completamente negros, al igual que su cabello, muy parecido a Sasuke, pero Sai, tenía su cabello un poco más corto, y, creo hasta ahora, que diferente en su forma de pensar y ser, a Sasuke.

-Hola Sai- sonreí cortésmente después de notar como se acercó a mí.

-Dime, ¿cómo esta la más bella y encantadora capitana de la Selección Femenil de Soccer y el equipo de porristas de esta institución?- en aquel momento me abrazó y yo logré disgustarme por eso, aunque debo decir que, en efecto, soy la capitana de ambos equipos.

-Etto…Sai, discúlpame, estoy un tanto ocupada- traté de liberarme del abrazo pero mis intentos fueron en vano.

-¿No me digas que "_él_" es tú novio?- mi vergüenza fue más allá de lo imaginable.

-N-No…su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, es un chico de Londres, viene por intercambio escolar- allí estaba yo, dando explicaciones cuando no había porqué.

-¿A sí? Bueno, pues más le vale que ni siquiera intente acercarse a ti- después de lo que dijo, me jaló de la cintura, provocando que su rostro quedara a unos centímetros del mío.

-S-Suéltame…Sai…-estaba completamente sonrojada y para colmo no podía zafarme de él.

-Deberías aprender a respetar a las mujeres- noté como Sasuke me zafaba de aquel agarre con extrema delicadeza y facilidad, abrazándome de un momento a él, sólo un poco, debo decir…

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que debo o no hacer?-Sai, encaró furioso a Sasuke.

-Una persona que tiene principios y educación- dijo con seriedad, sin exaltarse en lo absoluto y poniéndome ahora detrás de él, defendiéndome.

-Pues serás "_El Papa Juan Pablo II_", pero no tienes derecho de arrebatarme a ¡MI CHICA!-

-¿"_Mi chica_"?-pensé levantando una ceja.

-Así que, ¿"tú chica"?-dijo Sasuke con un poco de sarcasmo- No creo que ella sea "_tu chica_" sino, no se hubiera puesto así, ¿no crees?- Sai sólo se enfurecía más y mas.

-Bien _"niño bonito" _te propongo un trato, un partido de soccer, quien gane, saldrá con Sakura, todo un fin de semana, ¿qué dices?

-¡¿Nanii?- logré decir y tapé mi boca rápidamente para no interrumpir, esto se ponía mal, sabía que Sai era bueno en soccer, no por algo es el capitán de la Selección, y a Sasuke, jamás lo había visto jugar.

-¿No crees que eso va en contra de lo que ella pueda querer?- Sasuke volteó a verme.

-N-No te preocupes…por mi…-sonrojada jugaba con mis dedos.

-¡Bien! Ella está de acuerdo, entonces… ¿le entras o no?-decía Sai muy confiado, ofreciéndole su mano a Sasuke, esperando que esté estrechara y así cerrar "el trato".  
>Antes de que Sasuke contestará me miró y me sonrió levemente, haciendo que casi desvaneciera por él, junto con un delicado susurro "no te preocupes"<p>

-¡Hecho!, pero debes prometer que si gano, también dejarás de molestarla – Sasuke estrechó su mano con la de Sai, el asintió a su última petición y yo sólo miraba aquella escena como tonta, el pensar en lo que podía pasar, me ponía aun más nerviosa, Sai por lo machista y tonto que es, superficial, mujeriego y…por otro lado, Sasuke, que aunque no lo conocía lo suficiente, ya confiaba  
>planamente en él<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 El Partido

Hola chicas, siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero he estado agobiada por la escuela…pero aquí tengo ya el 2do capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.

**CAPITULO II**

**EL PARTIDO**

El día del partido había llegado, era impresionante como ya toda la escuela lo sabía, quizá Sai ya había corrido con todo, pues Sasuke no habla con nadie y se encuentra siempre tranquilo, serio… nadie hasta el momento se había acercado a él, las chicas eran más como "admiradoras" gritando por doquier, pero nadie se atrevía siquiera a decirte nada, pro en el receso del día de hoy, una persona lo hizo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Tú eres el "baka" que reto a Sai en un partido de soccer? Creo que deberías ir con él y suspender todo, ya que te pateara el trasero – el chico sonreía de manera efusiva y confiada.

- ¡Hmp! – Sasuke giro la cabeza no prestándole atención al rubio imperativo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando teme! – después de decirte esto, el timbre de entrada a clase sonó y Sasuke de manera despreocupada y continuando ignorando al rubio tomo la basura de su almuerzo, tirándolo en el bote más cercano, camino a su aula dejando al rubio con ojos de incógnita.

- ¡Nee, nee, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! – Naruto venia hacia mí.

- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? – lo mire atenta, aunque ya sabía que quería preguntarme.

- ¿Qué te parece el chico nuevo? – lo dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- Bueno… - dije un tanto sonrojada – me parece que quizá podemos ser amigos – al decir esto, sonrió y se retiró, dejándome a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me retire al salón de clase, de verdad que no sabía que es lo que sucedería después de clases. Al entrar al aula, note que Sasuke estaba sentado mirando un cuaderno que tenía sobre su pupitre.

Quise evitar a toda costa el distraerlo, así que me dirigí a mi lugar justo aun lado de él, tome asiento y saque mi libro, el que llevaba leyendo desde el 1er día de clase, note como Sasuke me miro y después, regreso su mirada a su cuaderno. Sin soportar más, yo fui quien rompió "el hielo" ya que aún nos encontrábamos solos en el aula.

- Etto…ano…Sasuke, no tienes porque…hacer lo del partido…yo me encargare del hablar con Sai, si es lo que te preocupa…- sonreí, era realmente impresionante el ver que me trababa un poco al hablarle, y me ponía bastante nerviosa después, mi miro fijamente un momento y en un segundo, bajo su mirada de nuevo a su cuaderno.

- No soy de los que dejan las cosas a medias – pronuncio.

- Pero, ¿qué pasará si ganas? No creo que quieras salir conmigo – noté como seguía viendo su cuaderno y haciendo anotaciones en éste.

- Entonces no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que creo y quiero – me miró fijamente, esos ojos azabaches que me hipnotizaron desde el 1er, así como también hizo una sonrisa de lado, pronunciando un "Hmp" tras ésta.

- Sasuke…yo – era tarde para hablar, todos comenzaron a entrar junto al maestro de física, Kakashi-sensei, quien además de llegar tarde, nos dio excusas tontas como que "tardó por ayudar a una viejecilla a cruzar la calle" o "porque se perdió en el sendero de la vida", toda la clase me la pase suspirando aburrida, mientras notaba a Sasuke aun escribiendo en aquel cuaderno.

La clase se fue rápido, así como todas las demás, se dio el toque de salida, y yo, me puse más nerviosa de lo que estaba, Sasuke se levantó, tomó su maletín, así como una mochila extra que traía hoy que, supongo eran sus cosas con las que jugaría y caminó solo hacía las canchas, mientras a mi, me rodeaban mis dos mejores amigas, Ino y Hinata.

- ¡Wow! ¡Los 2 chicos más sexies y cotizados de la escuela en un partido de soccer luchando por tu amor! – dijo Ino muy efusiva.

- I-Ino…no grites…tanto – dijo mi amiga Hinata, la más tímida de las tres.

- Bueno, creo que ellos lo hacen más para divertirse que para… – no pude terminar cuando Ino me interrumpió.

- ¡Cállate, Sakura!, porque tú sabes que sí es por ti que lo hacen – movió sus cejas de arriba abajo con una sonrisa "¿picara?".

- Creo que deberíamos ir…o no veremos…por tanta gente – Hinata señaló tímidamente la ventana de nuestra aula que se encuentra en el 2do piso del edificio A, y era verdad, la cancha de soccer ya estaba completamente llena, alrededor, las gradas y…¡hasta los maestros estaban allí!.

- ¡Pues vamos! ¡No puede faltar la chica por la cual hacen esto! – Ino nos jaló a Hinata y a mí, para después dejarme en el centro de las tres.

Después de unos minutos que llegamos a la canchas, todos me miraron y no me di cuenta de algo, completamente inesperado.

- ¡Y aquí tenemos a Sakura Haruno, la chica por la que se tendrá este juego de soccer! – dijo la profesora Anko con un micrófono en la mano y con este, todo un "set" montado cerca de la cancha del encuentro.

- O_O Etto…Anko-sempai… –

- ¡Vamos hija, tú tienes que estar hasta al frente! – bajó rápidamente y me jaló llevándome a un…¿trono? Que pusieron a la mirad de esta, en la parte de afuera.

- ¡Etto…Demo…! –

- ¡Shh! No quiero reclamaciones, aquí quédate en lo que voy arriba a seguir acomodando a los alumnos – y se fue.

- ¬¬" – ya no pude decir nada, pero lo que más me impactó fue ver al equipo de Sai, ósea, a la selección de la escuela ya con él, y a Sasuke solo, al otro lado, eso no era justo.

- Y bien Uchiha, ¿dónde esta tu equipo? – los demás chicos que estaban con él, se echaron a reír.

Al parecer Sasuke no tenía equipo, ¿y como iba a tenerlo? Si lo único que se le acercaban eran chicas que buscaban una relación con él, sin ningún chico que le ofreciese amistad, suspiré, y cuando iba a levantarme para detener todo, un rubio hiperactivo entró al campo.

- ¡Aquí esta su equipo, Sai! – y después de Naruto entró con él: Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Rock Lee, Kankuro, Gaara (*¬*), Shino, Akamaru (¡Un chico! No el perro ¡eh!) y Konohamaru. Noté la impresión de Sasuke al principio, pero después sonrió ante aquel gesto.

- ¡Pero si son los suplentes de la selección! ¿y así quieres ganarme Uchiha? – dijo Sai con superioridad.

- ¡Esto es problemático, tenemos un 25% de probabilidad de ganarles, sino es que quizá menos! – dijo Shikamaru.

- ¡Que la llama de nuestra juventud crezca! ¡Vamos a ganar por Sakura-san! (*-*)

- ¡Yo quiero la cena que prometió Naruto-baka si ganamos! – escuché decir a Chouji, sobándose el estomago.

- ¿Lo vez Uchiha?, ¡hasta a un GORDO tienes en tu equipo! – todo el equipo se volvió a reír después de lo que dijo Sai.

- ¡No estoy gordo! ¡Sólo estoy RELLENITO! – al decir esto, Chouji iba a golpear a Sai, pero Shikamaru lo detuvo.

- Que no te desconcentre… – dijo Shikamaru.

Bien, antes que nada, gracias por esto, ahora, debemos ganarle a estos chicos, no por mi, sino por todos ustedes, así que díganme más o menos la posición en que juega cada quien… – escuché provenir eso de Sasuke –¡Bien! Las posiciones quedan así – y vi en ese momento el cuaderno que lo tenía tan concentrado hace un rato que hablé con él, reí levemente para mis adentros, ¿de verdad se esforzó para ganar esto por mi?... era todo una incógnita.

-¡Bien! ¡El partido va a comenzar!

¿Reviews?

Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, solo espero no haya tanto exámenes esta vez. Saludos a todos y gracias por sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 Fortaleza, ¿Guía personal?

Comentarios de la autora: Lectoras…no me maten, sé que me he ausentado por mucho tiempo, pero cuento con dos amigas (Rakelita y Anilex Cullen-Hyuga) que no me dejarán mentir acerca de lo difícil que esta la universidad –suelta un suspiro- agradezco mucho que no me abandonen aún, ¿qué les puedo decir? Ha sido un poquito más largo este cap, contendrá después de el SasuSaku petición de NaruHina por Anilex :3, sin más que decir, ¡GRACIAS! ¡LAS AMO! Disfruten la lectura~.

**CAPITULO III**

**FORTALEZA, ¿GUIA PERSONAL?**

Escuché el sonido proveniente del silbato del arbitro, el cual indicaba el inicio del juego, el equipo de Sasuke optó por posicionarse de la forma 4-4-2; 4 defensas: Neji (por la izquierda), Shino (pegado a Neji), Kankuro (a la derecha) y Gaara (entre Shino y Kankuro). 4 medios: Shikamaru (lateral izquierdo), Konohamaru de contención (al centro), Rock Lee (lateral derecho) y Akamaru (entre Konohamaru y Rock Lee). 2 delanteros: Naruto y Sasuke (a la izquierda Naruto y Sasuke por la derecha) y Chouji el portero, mientras que el equipo de Sai optó por un posicionamiento más ofensivo 3-3-3-1; la primer línea de 2 estaba conformada por Kabuto, Orochimaru y Sora, la segunda línea de 3 por Hidan, Tobi y Kazuko, la tercer línea de 3 por Pain, Kisame y Zetsu, dejando en punta a Sai (las posiciones de izquierda a derecha) siendo portero Nagichi.

El partido comenzó con toque de balón por parte del equipo de Sai, toda la escuela estaba al pendiente de todos los movimientos, comenzaba a ponerme impaciente, el equipo de Sai tenía más llegadas a gol que el equipo de Sasuke, afortunadamente ninguna fue acertada gracias a la correcta anticipación de alguno de los jugadores, la selección oficial de la escuela traía una condición física notable, aun no sudaban, mientras los compañeros de equipo de Sasuke comenzaban a jadear de cansancio, esto iba mal.

- Sasuke, tenemos que hacer algo, los chicos comienzan a cansarse -escuché que susurró Naruto, al tiempo que volteaba a ver al equipo.

- Tenemos que soportar por lo menos al medio tiempo, no podemos darles ninguna ventaja –dijo Sasuke, quien aunque estaba fatigado, se notaba su condición física y el hecho de que tenía aún energías para continuar.

Tras aquella corta conversación entre ambos, siguieron atacando, hasta que pasó lo inesperado, Sai anotó el primer tanto, levantando los gritos de su Club de Fans, Chouji se arrojó bien por el balón, pero fue inútil, la dirección de este, así como la potencia, hizo imparable el tiro. Sai me miró dedicándome el gol, a lo que yo fruncí el ceño mirando hacía la portería donde estaba Chouji, levantándose después de lanzarse y quedar en el césped.

- Lo siento… -dijo cabizbajo.

- No te preocupes Chouji, también tuvimos la culpa, debimos cubrirlo bien- dijo Kankuro palmeando su espalda.

El silbato del medio tiempo fue dado, cada equipo regresó a su respectivo lugar de descanso.

- Esto debe detenerse – pensé, realmente estaba desesperada, estresada, no podía más.

- ¡Sakura!- Escucho la voz de Ino, al tiempo que ella se acerca con Hinata, sonrío levemente ante esto.

- ¿Si? –susurro mientras me concentro en Sasuke, quien se encuentra hablando con los demás chicos, hablando supongo, sobre que harán.

- ¿Qué opinas del partido? Mira que al parece Sai fue realmente directo al dedicarte su anotación. –suspiré.

- Eso ahora mismo no me importa Ino, estoy preocupada por el equipo de Sasuke y Naruto –entonces me doy cuenta de algo, realmente la atención de hidratación era solo para la selección de la escuela, bufé, realmente eso me molestó, levantándome con decisión mire a las chicas. -¿Podrían ayudarme? –nos dirigimos rápidamente, importándome un comino los comentarios de Shizune-sempai sobre quedarme en mi lugar, en busca de agua y hielos, no es que quisiera presumir, pero realmente soy fuerte, así que cargué con aquel garrafón y una bolsa de hielos, Ino y Hinata traían los vasos y un botiquín para atender alguna raspada u cualquier tipo de herida.

- S-Sakura-chan… ¿n-no deberíamos dejar que…un chico cargue con eso?-

- No te preocupes Hinata, puedo con esto, es lo menos que debo hacer ¿no crees? –miré a mi amiga y sonreí.

- H-Hai -

- Sakura, si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso…te ves sexy de ese modo- escuché palabrerías de quien sabe quién, al cual ignoré, noté como el equipo de Sasuke ya me miraba pues todos desde que me regresé cargando el garrafón lo hacían.

- Bien, es hora de que beban algo –les sonreí a todos, poniendo el garrafón y los hielos en el césped.

- Tomen –dijo Ino ofreciéndoles un vaso mientras Hinata comenzaba a tratar las heridas de algunos.

- Bien… -susurraba mientras servía el agua en cada uno de los vasos de los chicos.

- ¡Arigato Sakura-chan! –escuché provenir de Naruto.

- De nada Naruto –sonreí levemente, era el turno de servir el agua a Sasuke, quien me miró fijamente por un momento.

- ¿Q-Qué pasa? –pregunté torpemente mientras ya vertía agua en su vaso, no pude evitarlo, realmente mi voz tiembla al hablar con él.

- Ya estas tirándola –me impresioné, realmente era torpe, me detuve en seco y escuché unas risillas por parte de los chicos del equipo.

- Realmente te pone nerviosa, Sakura-chan –susurró Naruto, al cual miré de manera amenazadora y con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

- Chicos, gracias… -articulé haciendo una ligera venía.

- Todo sea por una amiga y nuestro orgullo –volvió a decir Naruto, sonreí ante el asentir de las cabezas de los demás, miré a Sasuke por un momento, y él ya se encontraba concentrado de nuevo en aquel cuaderno.

El árbitro regreso al campo, el partido debía continuar con la segunda parte, todos se ponían de pie cuando susurré.

- Suerte, sé que ganarán –dicho esto, sonrieron y se dieron ánimos entre ellos, mientras yo, regresé a mi lugar a continuar observando el partido.

El partido estaba de nervios, realmente con muchas jugadas de peligro de gol, hasta que…en el minuto 85 o bien 40 del segundo tiempo, Konohamaru tenía el balón, logró dar un largo pase para Naruto, pero al hacerlo, Tobi fue contra su tobillo, derribándolo, el árbitro cedió la ley de la ventaja y Naruto concluyó la jugada en gol, sonreí, grité, me emocioné tanto…era realmente genial.

- ¡Konohamaru! – gritó Rock Lee al notar que este no se levantaba, todos se preocuparon, el árbitro justo después del gol amonestó a Tobi -¿por qué demonios solo una amonestación? –pensé y enseguida el medico de la selección fue a revisar a Konohamaru.

- ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Akamaru nervioso, y yo sabía porque se encontraba de ese modo.

- Pasa que…Konohamaru se ha lastimado realmente el tobillo, y no podrá continuar jugando.

- ¿¡Qué!? –dijeron todos en unisonido, excepto Sasuke.

- Claro que puedo seguir… -intentó pararse y fue en vano, terminó en el suelo de nuevo.

- Obviamente no puedes, creo que seguiremos con uno menos –dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a todos -y tendremos que reagrupar posiciones, ya que la contención es sumamente importante-.

Sacaron a Konohamaru, me mordí el labio, faltaban escasos 5 minutos para que terminara el partido y tenían un hombre de más, no esperé ni un minuto más, corrí sin avisar a nadie pero todos notaron que me iba claramente, por ser el centro de atención, llegué a mi casillero, tomé todo lo que necesitaría y corrí a los vestidores de chicas, en menos de 2 minutos regresé con las agujetas de mis tachos apenas metidas en estos para no caerme al correr pues aún no las amarraba, mi cabello amarrando en una coleta y las espinilleras en mis brazos, los cuales las apretaban contra mis costillas para que no cayeran, ya que en mis manos llevaba unas vendas, que suelo usar en mis tobillos.

- ¿Qué haces Sakura? –Ino me miró intrigada, así como toda la escuela pendiente a mi respuesta.

- Jugaré –todos se impresionaron de verdad.

- ¿¡Estas loca!? ¡No puedes! Ellos juegan por ti…eso no debe ser valido ¿o si? –noté su curiosidad.

- Precisamente porque es por mi, debo hacer algo ¿no crees? –le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. –Por favor, acepte mi cambio por Konohamaru –miré al árbitro y este hizo lo mismo mientras yo terminaba de acomodar todo mi uniforme, tomando la playera de Konohamaru, la cual solo puse encima de la mía pues era de color diferente.

- Solo puedo confirmar el cambio si el capitán lo requiere – Demonios, tenía razón, si el capitán no pide el cambio no puedo entrar, entonces recordé que ese capitán es Sasuke, me tensé.

- Sasuke… –lo miré, realmente esperaba su aprobación.

- Habrá un cambio –dijo después de que lo mirara por un momento, el arbitro hizo sonar su silbato aprobando este, entonces entré y le agradecí.

- Sakura-chan, ¿estas segura? –Noté la preocupación de Naruto –son realmente rudos –susurro.

- Confía en mi –dije, al tiempo que sonreí.

- No debiste entrar, bebé –gritó Sai atrás de mí, pues al ser delantero estaba a solo unas posiciones de mí, lo ignoré suspirando y se reanudó el juego.

5 minutos…solo 5 minutos y esto llegaría a su fin, a mí entrada al parecer el ambiente se intensificó, gritaban y apoyaban aún más, nuestros pases eran buenos, pero faltaba definición, Sasuke siempre dejaba que Naruto tirara, pero por alguna razón ningún gol entraba.

- ¡Chouji, no dejes que anote! –escuché que gritó Shikamaru, entonces noté que Sai iba solo contra nuestro arquero.

- Despídete, gordito –lo gritó al tiempo que soltó un gran balonazo, directo al ángulo, puedo jurar que casi cierro los ojos al imaginar lo peor, pero no lo hice al notar lo siguiente de Chouji.

- ¡NO SOY GORDITO! –gritó también y espectacularmente se lanzó, sacando ese balón del lugar que era seguro tomaría, la red.

- No puede…ser –susurró Sai y Chouji lo miró.

- No vuelvas a decirme así, idiota. –dijo.

- ¡Sakura! –me gritó Shikamaru, dándome un pase largo, me encontraba después de la media cancha, así que corrí para tomarlo, burle a dos de los medios, a Tobi y Kazuko, faltando ahora los 3 defensas, entre Naruto y yo formamos una pared para burlar a Kabuto, entonces noté el movimiento de Sasuke, sonreí.

- ¡Sasuke! –y entonces, patee hacía su dirección, fácilmente burló a Orochimaru y al exacto minuto 90, abatiendo a Nagichi, nuestro segundo tanto fue dado.

Gritos, aplausos, chiflidos, brincos, de todo se vio y escuchó al gol de Sasuke, mientras me quedé parada, todos corrieron hacía él, felicitándolo, pude notar su sonrisa de medio labio.

- Felicidades –susurré entrando entre todos, felicitando a todos y de frente a él.

- Buen pase –al escuchar eso provenir de él, me sonrojé de sobremanera, realmente me había puesto nerviosa.

- Yo… -todo el equipo nos hacía burla, pero no pude de terminar de hablar.

- ¡Quiero la revancha! –escuché provenir de Sai, quien venía con toda la selección detrás de él, ahora si agotados y jadeantes.

- Bien, elige el día, pero por ahora lo referente a Sakura se concluye, ella saldrá conmigo este fin de semana. –le dijo completamente seguro, a lo que Sai bufó.

- Ya vendrá la próxima –dijo al tiempo que se retiro con su equipo.

Todos comenzaban a retirarse ya del lugar, no sin antes dar las felicitaciones correspondientes, eran ya pasadas las 3:00 pm, así que, supongo todos iban a sus casas, me despedí de Ino y Hinata, quienes dijeron debían hacer no sé que cosa, ya que no supieron explicarse, dejándonos a Sasuke y a mi solos.

-…- Silencio, realmente no sabía que decir, bebía agua mientras Sasuke terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

- Sobre lo del fin… -dijimos al mismo tiempo, me sonrojé notoriamente, bajando levemente mi mirada.

- Tú primero… -de nuevo concordando. Opté por quedarme callada esta vez, escuchando a Sasuke.

- Bueno, creo que es el mismo motivo, así que lo diré, ¿realmente te gustaría pasar conmigo este fin de semana? –

- Etto… -estúpido nerviosismo, ¿por qué con él te haces presente? –No sé si tú lo quieras…

- Hmp. Creo que si lo pregunto es porque estoy disponible –entonces recordé que el ser de intercambio lo tiene desconectado con nuestro país.

- Bien, salgamos… -mencioné, aún con las mejillas ardiendo -s-solo si me dejas mostrarte un poco Japón –sonreí y sé que el notó que lo decía por su situación-

- Creo que un tour no me vendría mal, además eres mi _guía personal_ –sonrió de lado de nuevo, ¡demonios! ¿Acaso quiere matarme? – Ten –lanzó un papelito- Entonces, nos vemos mañana a las 4:00 pm aquí afuera de la escuela –y dicho esto se fue.

Esperen… ¿mañana? ¡Es cierto! ¡Hoy es viernes! ¿Por qué soy tan distraída…? –Pensé después de suspirar y abrir el papelito- Uchiha Sasuke Número: 81980492843…esto es, su número –sonreí y lo apunté rápido en mi móvil, mirando al cielo como tonta- Mañana será, un largo y gran día.

¿Reviews?

:3


End file.
